For You
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Mereka memaksanya untuk menyerahkan pemuda itu. Namun ia menolak dengan tegas, meskipun ia harus menerima segala konsekuensinya. AU. Maybe OOC. Rated for blood


**FOR YOU**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya **

**(Special thanks to Kiki Suzuki-neechan)**

Awan kelabu tebal menutupi lapisan atmosfer pagi hari, menyembunyikan semburat cahaya matahari. Angin dingin berhembus kencang dan menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon sebelum akhirnya titik-titik air hujan serempak menjatuhkan diri ke bumi, yang kemudian semakin bersemangat untuk membasahi pepohonan dan membentuk genangan-genangan air di atas pedosfer. Semakin menguar aroma khas tanah basah, semakin dingin udara menusuk kulit.

Sebentuk hutan sekilas tampak sunyi. Tak ada satu pun makhluk hidup, seakan sedang mendengarkan suara hujan yang saling bersahutan. Namun kenyataannya, seorang pemuda muncul dari balik semak-semak dengan kimono dan tubuh yang telah basah terguyur. Bulatan-bulatan air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut hitam pendeknya. Ia tak peduli dengan anggapan segenap insan yang enggan untuk menghadapi terjangan hujan di luar tanpa payung atau pelindung apa pun. Lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah, bagi mereka jauh lebih baik.

Tak menghiraukan hujan, kakinya terus melangkah maju perlahan sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebilah pedang berlumuran darah. Matanya tajam melirik kiri kanan, mengawasi keadaan dengan seksama. Sesekali ia berhenti, mengawasi, berjalan, berhenti, mengawasi, berjalan, hingga akhirnya sebuah anak panah meluncur cepat dan menancap di tempatnya berdiri secara tepat. Sang pemuda berhasil melompat ke samping untuk menghindari serangan mendadak tersebut.

Sebuah seruan meraung keras. "Menyerahlah!"

"Kau sudah tak bisa lagi menghindar!"

"Serahkan pemuda itu!"

"Serahkan pemuda pembawa malapetaka itu!"

Saling berimbuhan dengan lantang, menggertak sang pemuda yang kini hanya berdiri membisu, tanpa sekali pun menjawab gertakan-gertakan tersebut. Firasatnya benar, delapan orang pemilik seruan-seruan tadi telah muncul di hadapannya, masing-masing saling menyembunyikan identitas di balik warna gelap jubah yang dikenakannya. Tangan mereka juga sama dengan keadaan tangan sang pemuda saat itu, menggenggam pedang yang digunakan sebagai senjata.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi!" seru seorang di antara mereka. "Serahkan, atau…."

"Tidak!" sang pemuda bermata cokelat menjawab dengan tegas. "Saya tidak akan menyerahkan Feliciano-_kun_ pada kalian!"

Jawaban sang pemuda membuat kedelapan orang itu berbalik membisu, bukan karena mereka tuna rungu, justru mendengar suara lantang sang pemuda yang menimbulkan suatu kesepakatan baru. Terus memaksa sang pemuda, dengan cara apa pun, dengan menggebu-gebu.

Pedang mereka terayun lihai di tangan, kaki-kaki mereka berderap maju tanpa aba-aba, menyerang sang pemuda demi memaksanya meruntuhkan keteguhannya. Sesaat sang pemuda semakin menggenggam erat pedangnya, teringat akan sebuah kenangan lama tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Kiku! Kiku!"

Di hadapannya muncul seorang pemuda lain berambut cokelat terang. Seorang pemuda yang selalu tersenyum dan penuh semangat. Kemudian meraih tangannya hangat.

"Kiku, berjanjilah padaku!" tatapan serius pemuda berambut cokelat membuat Kiku, sang pemilik rambut hitam tersebut, menatapnya heran. "Berjanjilah padaku! Berjanjilah bahwa Kiku tidak akan membunuh orang lagi!"

Kiku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengiyakan permintaan tersebut. Membuat dirinya merasa ganjil sesaat setiap kali memikirkan jawabannya kepada pemuda itu. Menautkan sebuah anggapan bahwa dirinya berbeda, karena sudah sepatutnya ia bersikap dingin dan tak peduli akan semua ucapan pemuda itu. Malah, entah sejak kapan Kiku menganggap pemuda itu berarti baginya. Entah sejak kapan ia selalu merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Seakan dunia kosongnya terisikan oleh kehangatan yang menenangkan. Seakan Kiku merasa ia berada dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Dan mungkin karena itulah ia berani memegang teguh janji itu. Janji untuk tidak lagi membunuh, tidak lagi memegang pedang, walau itu berarti ia harus membuang kehidupan lamanya.

"Maaf, Feliciano-_kun_."Kiku berkata pada dirinya sendiri, seakan ditujukan pada pemuda itu. Kemudian sesuatu menghambatnya untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa dihindarinya membuatnya sedang menumpu beban yang sangat berat. "Saya terpaksa harus melanggar janji itu."

Sekejap mata ia balas mengayunkan pedangnya. Menepis semua serangan dengan cepat, bergerak lincah, menghindari serangan-serangan berikutnya dan berusaha melumpuhkan lawan mainnya. Tiga orang pun akhirnya berhasil gugur di tangannya. Hal itu tidak membuat sang lawan menyerah begitu saja. Hujan deras ikut menyemarakkan pertempuran, tak menyurutkan semangat kedua pihak.

"Kau akan menyesal telah melakukan semua ini, _da ze_!" seru salah seorang lawan.

"Seharusnya kau patuh pada peraturan!" seru lainnya.

"Seharusnya kau menyerahkan pemuda itu baik-baik. Dan kau pun akan bebas!"

"Kau hanya membuat malu kelompok kita, Kiku Honda!"

Senyum sinis muncul dari bibir Kiku. Ia menampik semua alasan dan cibiran yang ditujukan padanya. Sama sekali ia tak menyesal telah mengenal Feliciano, sang pemuda berambut cokelat dalam kenangannya. Sama sekali ia tak menyesal bahkan karena ia melanggar peraturan kelompoknya. Ia tak akan pernah menyerahkan Feliciano pada mereka, meskipun semua itu membuat seluruh hidupnya berubah total.

"_Saya akan menjaga Feliciano-_kun_,"_ tekad pemuda berambut hitam itu dalam hati. _"Saya tidak akan membiarkan dunia saya menjadi dingin dan hampa lagi."_

_Bruk._

Orang keempat telah berhasil dirobohkan. Empat orang lainnya yang masih tersisa pun mundur beberapa belas langkah, berhenti menyerang. Mereka menatap tak percaya keempat rekannya yang telah tewas bermandikan darah, tergeletak di tanah. Hingga salah seorang di antara mereka menyerbu Kiku dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Kau akan menyesal, _da ze_!"

_Bruk_. Nyaris. Ia tumbang seketika akibat serangan Kiku yang dapat membaca taktiknya dengan mudah. Ketiga orang lainnya hanya membiarkan keadaan berikutnya tenggelam dalam kesunyian, tak ada seorang pun yang bergerak, termasuk Kiku. Masing-masing ikut tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, berusaha menemukan taktik tepat untuk mengalahkan lawan. Baik Kiku maupun ketiga orang itu sama-sama bersikeras ingin memenangkan pertarungan, sama-sama tidak mau menunduk kalah di hadapan lawan. Iris mereka saling beradu pandang tajam, lama, tanpa suara.

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesal melakukan ini semua, _aru_?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari pihak orang berjubah hitam terdengar tenang dan sabar, meskipun sebenarnya Kiku mengetahui pertanyaan tersebut tetaplah merupakan pertanyaan penentuan. Dan ia pun akan menjawab dengan satu kalimat yang sama, karena ia tahu apa yang paling ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

"Saya tidak akan menyesal!" sahut Kiku tegas. "Saya akan membawa Feliciano-_kun_ pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan aman."

Tempat yang jauh, tempat di mana orang-orang itu tak akan bisa menjangkaunya. Tempat di mana mereka dapat hidup dengan tenang. Tempat di mana Feliciano tidak dipandang sebagai hal yang berbahaya dan menyeramkan.

"_Ya, saya akan membawa Feliciano-_kun_ ke tempat seperti itu,"_ kata Kiku dalam hati. _"Untuk itu saya harus mengalahkan mereka, walaupun mereka adalah orang-orang yang seharusnya saya patuhi. Karena Feliciano-_kun_ adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi saya, satu-satunya orang yang tak takut pada saya, satu-satunya orang yang mau bersahabat dengan saya. Saya akan menjaga Feliciano-_kun_ dari mereka."_

Percuma saja. Tampaknya ketiga orang itu menyadari bahwa pertanyaan yang diajukan sia-sia belaka. Keteguhan hati Kiku membuat sang pengaju pertanyaan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalau begitu…" diangkatnya pedang yang berada dalam genggamannya, "… kami akan segera mengakhirinya, _aru_!"

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut, tarian-tarian pedang mulai tampak di tengah derasnya hujan, siap untuk menghabisi lawan tanpa keraguan. Dinginnya udara terhalau oleh panasnya pertarungan. Tak peduli strata yang sedang mereka pegang, kawan telah berubah menjadi lawan. Masing-masing memiliki alasan kuat untuk menerjang, yang berubah menjadi kekuatan tersendiri setiap pribadi, mendorong mereka untuk harus menang.

Kiku tahu, ini tidak akan semudah seperti yang sudah-sudah. Lawan kali ini adalah yang terkuat dalam kelompok, bahkan salah seorang di antara mereka telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya selama ini. Orang yang telah membawanya masuk ke dalam kelompok yang kini telah dikhianatinya.

"_Ikutlah denganku, _aru_! Kita akan melenyapkan segala hal yang buruk di dunia ini, _aru_!"_bujukan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Kiku. _"Dengan lenyapnya semua hal buruk, kita menjaga ketenangan dunia ini, _aru_!"_

Kebenaran pun terkuak setelahnya. Kiku juga tahu, mereka hanyalah alat. Hanyalah mesin pembunuh yang dikomandoi oleh pemimpin mereka, dan sebagai gantinya mereka melaksanakan perintahnya dengan hati sedingin es kutub. Bujukan picisan akan ketentraman dunia itu hanyalah omong kosong mereka belaka, impian kosong belaka. Keputusan mereka mematuhi sang pemimpin sungguh sia-sia. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok pembunuh, bukan penjaga ketenangan dunia.

Dan Kiku ingin keluar dari itu semua. Muak dengan pembunuhan, tak mau membuang hatinya demi sebuah kewajiban, tak ingin terus tenggelam di sana. Ia ingin menyeruak keluar menuju permukaan, sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu Feliciano.

Kini semakin kuat alasannya untuk berubah, walau semua harus dibayarnya dengan sangat mahal.

_Crash!_

Ujung pedang mulai merobek-robek sasarannya, meneteskan merah darah di atas tanah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetesan hujan. Tubuh mereka terus bergerak walau rasanya ingin memberontak. Mereka tak akan berhenti, sampai salah satu dari kedua pihak seluruhnya mati. Akhirnya tumbanglah seorang lagi lawan Kiku, membuat pertarungan sengit itu berubah menjadi dua lawan satu. 

"Kau memang hebat, _aru_! Padahal kami menyerang dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi kau bisa bertahan sampai saat ini."

Kiku tidak menyahut. Ia lebih memilih diam dengan seluruh tubuhnya terus menghindari serangan dan membalasnya dengan jurus yang lebih mematikan. Dan sekali lagi mereka menunjukkan kehebatan dan kelihaian pedang mereka, membuat luka gores dan tusukan. Hingga kedua pihak berhenti sejenak sembari terus mewaspadai, sedangkan alam sebagai penonton telah mengetahui bahwa pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir. Mereka sama-sama terluka parah, entah sudah berapa banyak darah dari luka yang menganga mengalir bersama air hujan ke tanah.

"Uhuk!" Kiku terbatuk dan memuntahkan sedikit darah. Tubuh merahnya mulai gemetar, merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat begitu bahu kanan dan perutnya telah terluka parah akibat serangan dari lawan. Bertumpuk dengan luka-luka sebelumnya, membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah dan ingin ambruk menjatuhkan diri.

"_Kau tidak akan kuat! Kau sudah tak bisa bertarung lagi! Jatuhkan dirimu dan menyerah sajalah! Lawanmu adalah dua orang terhebat! Lihat saja, mereka masih cukup kuat!"_

Namun, Kiku tetap berdiri, menghiraukan semua suara batin yang mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Tangannya tetap menggenggam pedang erat, sudah tak ada lagi kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Demi Feliciano, ia akan bertarung hingga menang, kemudian membawanya pergi ke tempat yang aman.

Kedua orang lawan ikut diam membisu. Sama-sama keras kepala, tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Terpatri kuat dalam kalbu mereka bahwa sang pengkhianat harus dihabisi. Tak peduli akan perasaan-perasaan yang telah menautkan mereka selama ini. Suara petir pun menggelegar, mengumandangkan aba-aba bagi kedua pihak untuk menyerbu maju, melanjutkan kembali pertarungan sengit dan melelahkan itu.

_Crak!_ Kepala dari seorang lawan pun terpenggal. _Splash!_ Terjatuh di atas genangan air hujan di tanah. Hingga kawannya yang tersisa terpaku melihat rekan terakhirnya telah tewas di tangan Kiku.

"_Aru_…?"

Sementara Kiku menunduk pelan, berkomat-kamit menggerakkan bibirnya seakan ingin meminta maaf. Pedang yang tertancap di lengan kirinya ia cabut dengan cepat, memancarkan darah segar yang kemudian mengalir deras memenuhi lengannya, sebagai perlawanan terakhir dari lawan yang telah menjadi jenazah. Tak peduli dengan keadaannya, melempar pedang begitu saja.

Delapan lawan satu kini menjadi satu lawan satu.

Kembali terdiam. Tetes air mata hampir jatuh mengikuti gerakan air hujan, ingin membasahi wajah sang lawan yang sangat terpukul melihat Kiku saat ini. Pemuda itu telah mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui maksud di balik ajaran-ajaran yang disampaikan kepadanya, sebagai alat yang nantinya berguna bagi ambisi pemimpin mereka. Akibat dirinya tidak mampu memberi kasih sayang, tak mampu memberikan Kiku kehangatan. Hal itu mengubah Kiku menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Seandainya saja, _aru_…" sang lawan berbisik pelan, siap menyerang kembali. Hatinya goyah sesaat, namun ia tetap harus menjalankan perintah. "… seandainya saja kita hidup bukan di dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Ia pun berderap maju. Pandangannya tajam, siaga dengan pedangnya.

_Crash!_

Alam seolah membisu dalam derasnya hujan, seolah menitikkan air mata dukacita atas berakhirnya pertarungan. Pedang itu menusuk perut Kiku cukup dalam hingga menembus punggungnya. Begitu ditariknya pedang itu oleh sang lawan, darah kembali menyembur keluar dengan hebatnya.

Sang lawan pun tersenyum, namun kemudian ia memuntahkan cairan merah. Tubuhnya oleng nyaris ambruk, menandakan bahwa ia sendirilah yang kalah. Pedang Kiku telah menembus dadanya dan merobek jantungnya. Lebih banyak cairan itu keluar ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik pedangnya sendiri. Kemudian jatuh ke tanah, bersamaan dengan tubuh sang lawan.

Namun Kiku menahannya, mendekapnya erat, dan membuka selubung yang menutupi wajah sang lawan. Tampak jelas seulas senyum dari bibirnya, senyum terakhir dalam hidupnya, terhiasi oleh aliran darah, air mata, dan air hujan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Seandainya… kita bisa… hidup tenang dan bahagia… bersama…" kata-kata terakhir yang berhasil diucapkannya terbata-bata sebelum ia menutup mata. Akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, menyusul ketujuh rekannya yang lebih dahulu tiada.

"Maaf… Yao-nii…" Kiku berbisik di telinga sang lawan, berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya ia membaringkan orang itu di atas tanah. "Maaf… Yong Soo, Mei…semuanya… maaf. Saya… hanya ingin bebas."

Hujan yang masih menerpa ikut mengalir di wajahnya bersama butir-butir air mata yang tak mampu dibendungnya lagi. Ia terduduk diam di sebelah jenazah lawan-lawannya, 'bekas' teman-temannya.

Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, teringat akan suatu urusan yang masih harus dilakukannya sekarang. Meraih pedangnya yang masih tergeletak dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya sambil berbisik pelan.

"Saya harus segera… uhuk!"

Terbatuk-batuk keras dengan tiba-tiba, darah kembali memenuhi rongga mulut dan terciprat-ciprat di udara, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah berceceran di tanah. Kembali tubuh Kiku gemetar, nyaris tak bisa bertahan lagi. Sudah seharusnya ia tak mampu berdiri sejak tadi, bahkan cuaca dingin dan basah serta luka-lukanya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Namun kekuatan yang muncul entah dari mana itu masih membangkitkan tubuhnya hingga ia berada dalam kondisi sangat lemah saat ini.

"_Belum, belum saatnya!"_ Kiku berseru pada dirinya sendiri. "_Saya masih belum boleh jatuh! Ada hal penting yang harus saya lakukan sekarang. Ini adalah penentuan yang sesuangguhnya. Saya harus membawa Feliciano-_kun_ ke tempat yang lebih aman."_

Karena itu, Kiku segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, sesekali nyaris terjatuh, sesekali menyandarkan diri pada pohon di sebelahnya untuk menarik napas sejenak. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah tempat, goa besar yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Kembali ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang saya harus… memanggil…"

_Bruk_. Niatnya ingin memanggil nama Feliciano, apa daya tubuhnya sudah keburu jatuh terduduk. Kedua kakinya sudah tak mampu menopangnya, kalah oleh tekad dari dalam hatinya yang masih belum mau menyerah.

"Feli…" hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu keluar pelan dari bibir Kiku. Setelah itu kembali ia memuntahkan darah. Ia tak mampu berteriak lagi, tak bisa memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan kencang lagi.

Seseorang muncul sambil berlarian kecil dari dalam goa, mendengar suara orang yang jatuh dan terbatuk.

"Veee…"

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat terdiam. Ia terpaku, berdiri di tempat ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sahabatnya, Kiku.

Belum lepas dari ingatannya kejadian semalam. Kiku berjanji jika ia kembali, ia akan menjemput Feliciano. Setelah itu mereka akan pergi jauh ke tempat yang aman, pergi ke tempat di mana orang tak akan menganggap rambut cokelat terang sebagai pembawa sial. Namun, tentu saja bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kiku!" seru Feliciano sekencang-kencangnya, menghampiri sahabatnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat keadaan sahabatnya dengan teliti. Darah, darah dan darah. Feliciano bahkan hampir menutup mata dengan ngeri melihat tubuh Kiku yang penuh dengan warna merah.

"… Apa yang terjadi?" Feliciano akhirnya hanya mampu bertanya dengan bibir gemetar. Tangisnya pun pecah, kemudian memeluk Kiku erat.

Ia tak perlu bertanya lagi, mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi, mengetahui kenapa kondisi Kiku mengenaskan seperti itu. Semua telah Kiku lakukan untuk melindungi dirinya, karenanya ia hanya mampu menangis. Menangis karena ketidak-berdayaannya, menangis karena tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Begitu banyak darah yang tertumpah, padahal tak seharusnya ia dilindungi dan dijaga. Menurutnya, ia adalah si rambut cokelat yang hanya sebagai pembawa sial.

Namun, Kiku mengangkat tangannya pelan, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Jangan menangis…" bisiknya. "Jangan menangis lagi…"

"Veee…" Feliciano mempererat pelukannya, masih terus terisak. "Seharusnya Kiku tidak melakukan semua ini! Seharusnya… seharusnya Kiku menyerahkanku pada mereka! Aku hanya pembawa sial! Tidak berguna! Pembawa bencana!"

Kiku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Feliciano-_kun_… adalah teman saya… kan?"

Bisikannya membuat Feliciano terdiam, kemudian kembali melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Feliciano-_kun_ adalah teman saya."

Terkenang oleh Kiku awal pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Ia tengah berlari dari kejaran orang-orang desa yang ingin menangkap dan membunuhnya, karena rambut cokelat yang selama itu tersembunyi di balik rambut hitam palsu telah diketahui oleh mereka. Menganggap rambut cokelat adalah pembawa kesialan dan bencana, padahal bukan kehendaknyalah ia terlahir dengan rambut seperti itu. Membuat Feliciano terbuang di antara masyarakat berambut hitam tempat ia tinggal. Membuatnya pasrah akan keadaan, mengetahui hidupnya tak akan lama di tempat itu.

Namun kemudian, Kiku mengulurkan pertolongan padanya. Tak tahu pula kenapa ia mau melakukannya, padahal seharusnya ia mematuhi peraturan yang mengatakan pamali seperti itu sebagaimana ia mematuhi peraturan kelompoknya, hingga membuang semua perasaan dalam dirinya. Malah ia berusaha menyelamatkan pemuda itu, menolongnya, melindunginya mati-matian. Hingga akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Feliciano, yang masih terngiang dalam benak Kiku sampai saat ini.

"_**Vee, kamu mau menjadi temanku, kan?"**_

Seharusnya saat itu Kiku tetap menaati peraturan, tetap bersikap dingin dan menepis jauh-jauh keinginan untuk berteman. Namun sebuah perasaan yang aneh telah melingkupi relung hatinya, perasaan yang hangat, perasaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kiku kembali terbatuk, membuat Feliciano semakin panik. Beberapa kali ia mencoba melepas pelukannya, namun tangan Kiku memegang erat tangannya. Tak mau membiarkan Feliciano pergi, meskipun kemudian ia berkilah dengan alasan untuk mengambil obat.

"Tunggu… biarkan… tetap seperti ini…."

Rasa lelah pun melanda tubuh Kiku. Ingin memejamkan mata dan tidur sekarang juga sementara sahabatnya masih mendekapnya erat.

"Sebentar saja… saya ingin Feliciano-_kun_ tetap di sini…"

Tiba-tiba Kiku merasa mati rasa, sudah tak mampu merasakan dinginnya hujan dan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Feliciano-_kun_ ada di sini… itu saja sudah cukup…"

END

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Kiki-neechan yang sudah membeta fict saya.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima


End file.
